Un retour aux sources
by Nanoucherie
Summary: Les enfants de nos héros débarquent dans le passé ,en pleine guerre contre Voldy, et mettent le feu aux poudres...UA en tenant compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7 RLNT HPGW DMOC RWHG
1. Une matinée ordinaire

Chapitre 1 : Une matinée ordinaire ( présentation des personnages )

POV de Noa Lupin

Bordel de P...de M...

Mais qui m'a donné un frère pareil ? QUI ? Et pourquoi mes parents ne lui ont mis qu'un neurone pendant sa conception ? Oh...beurk...je viens d'imaginer mes parents dans le même lit (normal me direz vous ) entrain de faire...re-beurk...

Bon je me calme, respire un bon coup. Voilà, c'est bien, je suis très zen, vraiment très zen, limite en position du lotus.

BORDEL !!!

Je me lève brusquement de mon lit, trop brusquement peut être car je me prends les pieds dans mes affaires, perds l'équilibre en voulant me rattraper a ma commode et finis la tête la première dans les vêtements sales que mon frère adoré a mit sur mon passage .Et tout ça sous le rire de Brennan Lupin, mon crétin de grand frère qui croit que réveiller les gens avec un _Aguamenti_est super-drôle ( et dire que cela fait 16 ans que ça dure).

Rajoutez à ça que je suis , non pas un petit peu, mais totalement trempée, vous comprenez qu'il y a des fois j'aimerai vraiment être fille unique.

Brennan se roule par terre tellement il rigole mais est-ce de ma faute à moi si je ressemble a Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, notre maladroite de mère, au petit matin ?

Je me lève lentement, un léger grondement sortant de ma gorge. Il faut dire aussi que notre père, Rémus Lupin, est un loup-garou et que ses enfants ( Brennan, moi et Loucia) ont hérité de quelques particularités comme une ouïe et une vue super développées entre autres. Bien sur, on a échappé a la transformation en vilaine bébête poilue les nuits de pleine lune, mais a la place on peut comme les annimagus se transformer en loup quand on le veut et tout naturellement. Et pour ne rien arranger a ma situation, je dois préciser que je suis la plus touchée par la lycanthropie de papounet, explication : les lendemains de pleines lunes je suis « légèrement » agressive (invivable dirais mon père) et là ...Bingo ! Hier soir c'était la pleine lune alors il ne faut pas m'énerver !

« Brennan »dis-je en grognant plus fort ( héritage paternel ).

Mon frère s'arrête instantanément de rire et lui aussi se lève lentement en secouant ses mèches caramels, une pointe de malice et de défi dans ses yeux ambrés. Et dire que des filles le trouvent mignons, elles sont aveugles ou quoi !!

« Qui a t-il Noa ? Tu as bien dormi ? Tu te sens bien ? Me demande t-il en souriant

Je lui lance un regard « de la mort qui tue »

-Commence à courir »

POV de Brennan Lupin

« BRENNAN ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT !! »

Oups...J'ai peut-être un peu abusé...

« REVIENS ICI ESPECE DE SPERMATOZOIDE RATE ! »

Réflexion faite, j'ai _carrément_ abusé.

Je dévoile les escaliers et me rut vers la salle de bain, seule pièce fermant magiquement et manuellement (les autres portes ont été défoncé par une Noa en colère). Malheureusement pour moi Loucia, mon autre petite soeur, s'est enfermée dedans.

Ha Loucia ! Si on pouvait la résumer en un seul mot se serait : Lupinesque tant elle ressemble à notre père. Et elle n'a que 14 ans ! Je tambourine violemment à la porte en hurlant :

« Loucia, ouvre s'il te plaît, y a une folle qui me poursuis ! »

En parlant de folle, c'est bizarre je ne l'entends plus, soudain...« BANG ! » suivit d'un hurlement. Je rigole : Noa n'est vraiment pas du matin. La porte s'ouvre et deux yeux chocolat me scrutent avec suspicion.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Me demande Loucia avec un sourcil relevé comme papa.

Bon sang ! Ils lui ont créés un clone ou quoi ! Je lui fait mon plus beau sourir, celui que M'man appelle « le sourire du séducteur en puissance »

-Ma petite soeur chérie, tu me connais ...

-Justement !

-J'ai juste réveillé Noa avec un peu d'eau.

-Quoi !!! Mais t'es malade !!

-Steuplaît, laisse moi rentrer ,steuplaît, steuplaît, steuplaît...

-Et ça a 17 ans, soupire Loucia

Moi, je guette le moindre bruit suspect mais il n'y a que le silence. Aie ! Qu'est ce que mijote la furie ? Loucia soupire encore une fois et me claque la porte au nez.

- Débrouille toi avec elle ! »

Sympa ! Merci la famille !Je vais mourir et ...

Oh.mon.Dieu. Je sens comme un courant d'air glacé derrière moi. Note pour plus tard : ne plus jamais réveiller Noa.

POV de Noa

Après s'être prise un porte-manteaux (mais qu'est ce que ça fait au milieu du couloir ce truc) en pleine figure, dérapé sur le tapis, je me dis que vraiment ce n'est pas mon jour.

Attends un peu Brennan, ma vengeance sera terrible !

Niark, niark, niark (rire d'un méchant asmathique).

Je l'entends qui tambourine à la porte de la salle de bain, mais Loucia est à l'interieur et elle en a pour au moins une bonne trentaine de minutes. Une chance pour moi. Je m'apprête a descendre quand soudain j'ai une idée...

Oh je suis une génie ! Je rentre dans la chambre de mes parents en essayant d'être le plus discrète possible, mais c'est sans compter les sens aiguisés de mon lycanthrope de père.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Noa ? »

Bon. Mentir. Ne pas mentir. Mentir. Ne pas mentir...Mon cerveau tourne a sans à l'heure, je suis sûre que mon père entends tout les engrenages. Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais, il hausse délicatement un sourcil.

Zut ! Je crois qu'il est fâché, normal hier soir c'était la pleine lune et il doit être crevé mon papounet, alors quand un mammouth (que je ne nommerai pas ) fait du bruit a vous faire réveiller un mort ou plus tôt un loup-garou, ça a de quoi vous mettre en colère. Et heureusement que M'man est en mission (elle est aurore) car sinon c'est toute la baraque qui nous tomberait dessus.

« Dis-moi, c'est la mode les nuisettes transparentes ? »

Je baisse la tête pour voir ma petite culotte rouge apparaître sous ma nuisette « invisible » et je deviens aussi cramoisi que mon sous-vêtement. Mon père me lance un regard style « mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des enfants pareils » puis il se dirige vers une petite bibliothèque et me tends un livre a la couverture orange et verte. Un livre sur les métamorphoses. Pile ce que je cherche.

« Essaye le sortilège page 320, c'est celui que j'ai utilisé contre Sirius à Poudlard »

Il me sourit, lui et moi nous nous comprennons parfaitement. Mon père restera toujours un maraudeur.

Tremble Brennan, j'arrive .

POV de Loucia Lupin

Un peu de gloss a la fraise...Voila...quelques coup de mascara...Parfait.

Dans le couloir je peux entendre la _douce_ voix de Noa qui hurle a Brennan qu'il n'est « qu'un dégénéré du cerveau, un pauvre nase lobotomisé, une espèce de troll croisé avec un détraqueur ».

Ah lalala ! Brennan devrait savoir depuis le temps qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller Noa un matin après la pleine lune, mais non, mon frangin est limite suicidaire car il le fait à chaque fois...Bon je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir: mes cheveux bruns avec des mèches couleurs miel sont bien coiffés, mes yeux chocolat (comme dit Brennan) bien mis en valeur, c'est bon je suis prête.

Accoudée au chambranle de la porte, je vois Noa qui étrangle Brennan avec un sourire sadique et je pose une question purement rhétorique :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Ma soeur relève brusquement la tête et me regarde comme si j'étais une idiote mais bon, j'ai le droit de m'informer quand même !

« Un fratricide » me répond t'elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Un long silence s'installe, ponctué seulement par les « pitié » étouffés de Brennan, Noa semble s'en moquer et je vois à son regard que notre frère adoré va passé à la casserole. Justement, elle prends sa baguette, la met sous le nez de sa « victime » et murmure:

« _Corpus Feminus_ »

Et...

Gros blanc.

Un ange passe puis tout un troupeau.

« QUOOOOOIIIII !!!!! DES SEINS !!!!! TU M''AS MIS DES SEINS !!!!! »

Et bin, en matière de vengeance, Noa ne fait pas les choses à moitier, à croire qu'elle tient plus des Black (la famille de M'man) que des Lupin (qui sont réputés pour être calme).

POV de Brennan :

Des seins...

J'ai des seins...

Je me sens mal .

POV de Noa :

Je me lève quand je vois que « ma soeurette » commence à tourner de l'oeil...

Pfft ! Les mecs et leurs foutue fierté masculine : c'est pas du 90D qui va leur enlever ce qui leur sert d'accessoire virile.

En tout cas, bien fait pour lui, maintenant j'espère qu il a compris la leçon ! Ma soeur me regarde toujours avec un petit sourire au lèvres:

« Il va rester longtemps comme ça ?

- Une petite heure, et le plus beau c'est qu'il ne pas arrêter le sort malgré son don »

Loucia siffle, admirative.

« Chapeau, tu as fait fort cette fois-ci ! »

Je sais, je sais, par moment je m'épate moi même...

Il faut que je vous explique un truc : avec des parents comme les nôtres, il est normal que nous pauvres rejetons aient reçu quelques dons à la naissance. Donc de notre père c'est les particularités du loup et de notre mère qui est métamorphage, Loucia peut se rendre invisible (un véritable caméléon ) et Brennan peut prendre n'importe quelle forme humaine. Moi, c'est un peu plus compliqué : de ma mère qui est une Black, j'ai reçu le pouvoir des chamans, pouvoirs qui se transmettaient à certaines femmes de la famille notre mère. Je peux donc guérir par impositions des mains, voir les esprits, et contrôler les quatres éléments...En gros, je suis une super sorcière même si ça me demande pas mal d'énergie.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons, spécialement à Brie-brie qui est évanoui dans le couloirs, sa poitrine protubérante se soulevant lentement à cause de sa respiration...Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé, je suis calme d'habitude, mais là...Loucia pouffe pas très discrètement et me fait un clin d'oeil .Solidarité féminine à toute épreuve !

Soudain, elle pousse un cri :

« Non mais t'a vu l'heure ! Les autres vont arriver dans pas longtemps et tu es habillée comme une Miss chemise mouillée !! »

Si je suis terrifiante, Loucia peut l'être plus que moi, surtout quand un garçon au nom tabou vient avec toute la smala nous rendre visite...Sans aucune hésitation, ma petite soeur chérie me fait enjambée l'autre plouc et me tire violemment vers ma chambre pour un habillage d'urgence !!! Vive la famille !!!!

Après vingt bonnes minutes à tenter d'expliquer à Loucia que « non je ne mets pas le petit haut rose tout mimi parce que justement il est tout mimiet rose » puis d' essayer de dompter mes cheveux ( noir corbeau, cadeau des Black), je pense vraiment que j'aurais du rester au lit. Brennan semble s'être habitué à son changement d'apparence, mais ce n'est qu'après être devenu tout rouge quand on lui a annoncé qu'il devrait rester comme ça à l'arrivée des autres, qu'il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas un soutif à lui prêté mais que cela l'étonnerait beaucoup vu la taille de mes « mandarines ». J' interroge Loucia pour savoir si cela ne l'a dérange pas que je commette un meurtre et elle me répond que non car elle aimerait bien prendre la chambre de Brennan pour en faire un placard, le sien étant trop petit. Un coup de sonnette et notre père qui hurle « allez ouvrir !! » empêche notre frère de polémiquer sur la taille de sa chambre et de mettre mes projet à éxécution.

POV de Brennan :

Je suis martyrisé : non seulement ma soeur m'a transformé en une espèce de je-ne-sais-quoi mais en plus je suis forcé d'aller ouvrir à mes amis qui ont une mémoire d'éléphant en ce qui concerne les blagues. Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche cette année. J'ouvre donc cette fichue porte...Devant moi, Les familles Potter et Black me regarde la bouche grande ouverte, métamorphoser en poissons rouge pour l'occasion. Cela aurait pu être drôle si je n'étais pas la victime dans cette histoire. Enfin, tonton Harry part dans un fou rire, vite suivit par les autres. La honte ! J'suis mort !! Mais comme je suis limite sado-maso, au lieu de leurs claquer la porte au nez je les invite à rentrer. C'est ce qu'ils font après s'être bien foutu de moi.

« Le sortilège de transformation en fille ? me demande Orion, les larmes aux yeux tellement il rigole, c'est le même que Rémus à utilisé contre papa quand ils étaient à Poudlard ! »

PAPA !!! Maintenant je comprends d'où viens les idées de Noa, c'est mon maraudeur de père qui l'aide dans ses coups tordus.

« Est ce que ce sont des vrais ? Dit James, le fils aîné d' Harry, j'peux les toucher ? »

Je ne veux pas faire ma vierge effarouchée mais le premier qui tente de me palper la poitrine, il se prends une baigne. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux Black pour demander un peu d'aide mais c'est peine perdue tant ils rigolent. Lili a rejoins Loucia et Noa qui me lance des regards victorieux. Albus, lui , est trop occupé à essayer de convaincre son père de lui acheté un nouveau balai pour m'aider, quand à ce dernier, il essaye de ne pas rire en se mordant la joue et heureusement pour moi que les mères ne sont pas là car sinon j'aurais droit à un cours sur les soutifs et autres attributs féminins ...Personne ne m'aime !!

Je vous sens un peu perdu avec tout ce monde, je vais donc faire un rapide tour d'horizon : tout d'abord les Potter : qui ne connaît pas Harry Potter le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu face de serpent ? Donc Mr le sauveur du monde a épousé Ginny Weasley et ils ont eu 3 enfants : James, notre leader incontesté (vous sentez l'ironie ?), Lili, une adorable peste aussi folle que mes soeurs et Albus, celui qui dégonfle la tête de son frère quand il ne peut plus passer les portes.

Passons à la famille Black : Sirius, qui est mort pendant la guerre, avait épousé une ancienne collège aurore, Julie Donovan et ils ont eu les jumeaux, Orion et Andromède ( Andy pour les intimes ), des véritables terreurs pour les blagues comme leur père qui ne les a malheureusement pas connu. C'est à se demander comment Poudlard tient encore debout ?

Enfin bref, c'est pour dire que tout ce beau monde est morts de rire, sauf Albus, qui a capté que Loucia lui fait les yeux doux (c'est lui le garçon au nom tabou), résultat il rougit, recule pour pas qu'on le remarque (mais c'est raté !!!), écrase les pieds de son père pendant que ma petite soeur chérie devient transparente sous le regard moqueur de Lili et Noa. Je ne vous avez pas déjà dit que j'adorais cette famille.

POV de Loucia :

Je deviens transparente.

C'est pas vrai !

Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'a moi ces choses là : dés qu'un garçon me plait, je joue la fille de l'air et disparaît dans le décor. Pratique me direz vous , cauchemardesque plutot ! D'autant plus qu'avec Albus, je suis sûre de trouver le nec plus ultra de Poudlard : il est brun, grand, bâti tout en muscle grâce au Quidditch et le must du must, il a hérité comme tout les enfants Potter des yeux verts de son père. Ce type est vraiment trop...trop. Malheureusement pour moi en plus de mon foutu don, son frère c'est James Potter, et pour dire un peu l'ampleur du désastre, lui, mon frère, Orion et Liam Sank, le meilleur ami de James ont décidé de prendre la relève des Maraudeurs. Normal ?! Pas vraiment non, car James et Liam sont à Serpentard, en 7ème année plus exactement alors que mon frère et Orion sont à Gryffondor; de la même année. Et il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier ce que je vis depuis 4 ans car même si je vis à Gryffondor comme toute ma famille, je ne suis pas épargnée par les blagues des autres débiles et par leurs plans foireux pour essayer de m'empêcher de sortir avec des garçons (tout ça parce que je suis la petite dernière, Noa a juste deux ans de plus que moi et ils ne l'embête preque jamais).

Pour l'instant Albus a l'air d'être bien « traité » par ces idiots et j'espère que cela va continué... Pendant que je me nois dans mes yeux verts préférés, Noa explique avec de grands gestes à Lili et Andy comment elle va ridiculiser Brennan et les autres cette année s'ils la mettent en rogne pendant que les garçons commentent les denieres inventions des frères Weasley, soudain Noa me pince violemment .

-Aie ! Ça fait mal !! T'es folle ou quoi ???

-C'est ce que je me tue à dire...commence Brennan qui voit là une occasion de plus de mettre Noa en rogne.

-Toi, quand tu auras un cerveau, on pourra parler », rétorque t'elle en montrant les dents comme la bête féroce qu'elle est.

Puis elle jette un coup d'oeil des plus signifatif à Albus qui fait mine de ne rien voir.

« J'aimerais juste que ma petite soeur chérie adorée ne devienne pas un ectoplasme pour qu'on puisse ENFIN se préparé pour sortir. »

Tout le monde me regarde avec un petit sourire au coin et cela à le mérite de me faire reprendre ma forme originale.

Ne pas rougir, surtout ne pas rougir...

Et dire que demain c'est la rentrée.


	2. blague et conséquence

Petite présentation de personnages :

Brennan Lupin : 17 ans, fils de Rémus et Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks James Potter : 17 ans, fils de Harry et Ginny Potter

Noa Lupin : 16 ans, fille de Rémus et Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks Lili Potter : 16 ans, fille de Harry et Ginny Potter

Loucia Lupin : 14 ans, fille de Rémus et Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks Albus Potter : 14 ans, fils de Harry et Ginny Potter

Orion et Andromeda ,"Andy", Black : 17 ans, jumeaux, fils et fille de Sirius et Julie Black Liam Sank : 17 ans, fils de Natanael et Sophia Sank

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphphpphp

Chapitre 2: Blague et conséquence

POV de Noa:

Ma baguette me démange et j'ai des envies de meurtres. Devant moi, les Maraudeurs se tordent de rire comme des gobelins ayant abusé de la poussière d'or .Oooooh, je vais les étriper, les massacrer, les démembrer et donner leurs restes à Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid. M'enfiche si il est végétarien, je lui ferais passé le goût de l'herbe!

«CLAC!»

Dans le silence de la Grande Salle, la gifle résonne étrangement. James se tient la joue et regarde sa sœur avec un air bovin qui lui va à ravir.

«C'est bon, tu as fini de rigoler _Potter?_

-Mais…

-C'était une question rhétorique, sombre crétin!

-Mais…

-SILENCE!!!»

James ne rigole plus, ses amis non plus d'ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'à cet instant précis, Lili ressemble plus à une sorte de chaudron qui porte une perruque rousse sur le point d'exploser. Je vois même Gogo (surnom affectueux que l'on a donné à notre chère vieille directrice MacGonagal) se recroqueviller dans son fauteuil…Quoi qu'il en soit, les Maraudeurs n'en mènent pas large, bien qu'Orion pouffe pas très discrètement derrière James. Ce dernier essaye de se faire tout petit devant le double regard noir que lui lancent Lili et Andy qui vient de se joindre au groupe.

«Tu te crois drôle _Potter_?

-Je…

-C'ETAIT UNE QUESTION RHETORIQUE SALE TAS DE MORVE DE TROLL!!!»

Liam soupire.

«Lili, arrête, c'était une petit blague de rien du tout, il fallait bien qu'on se venge du Corpus Feminus que Brennan avait reçu. Et puis…Noa a eu l'air de bien apprécier.»

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil.

Par Merlin en string à paillettes, le garçon le plus arrogant, le plus vaniteux, le plus inqualifiable du Système Solaire, me regarde comme si j'étais un gâteau au chocolat particulièrement appétissant. Il se passe même la langue sur les lèvres. C'est un cauchemar…ou un rêve particulièrement perturbant. Pourtant, je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, rêve ou pas, ils vont –_il va _– payer! Parce que leur dernière blague a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase…

Flash-back:

**Quelques minutes avant dans la Grande Salle.**

**«Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Andy?**

**Noa hausse un sourcil et regarde ****dans la direction que lui montre Lili.**

**-Je ne vois rien de bizarre, elle échange de la salive avec un garçon, c'est tout.**

**-Cela serait normal, si ce n'était pas le cinquième qu'elle embrasse en moins de trois minutes.**

**Noa hoquette.**

**-Le cinquième? Elle est en manque ou quoi?**

**Mais Lili ne répond pas, ses mains tremblent, son souffle se fait saccadé, ses pupilles se dilatent…**

**-Euh…Lili? Tu me fais quoi là?**

**Inquiète, Noa s'approche de son amie .Celle-ci semble fixer un Serdaigle non loin d'elle.**

**-Lili?**

**-Pa…Passio…Passionaria…» ****Réussit**** à articuler**** la jeune fille avant de se précipiter vers le Serdaigle pour l'embrasser.**

**Noa est pétrifiée****: Passionaria,**** la potion qui fait ****ressortir les pulsions, les désirs. Après trois semaines d'hibernation, ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs avaient remis ça.**

**«Comment ont-ils…»**

**Mais la jeune fille n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, son corps bouge de lui-même et elle se tourne vers les Maraudeurs qui observent la scène avec attention. Elle croise les yeux de Liam, ce dernier lui sourit et elle se sent fondre sur place.**

**«Ses lèvres…Ses yeux…Ses fesses…Mais arrête de penser, méchant cerveau! Héééé, pourquoi tu t'approches? Pourquoi tu te penches vers Liam? Pourquoi tu…»**

**Noa ne se pose plus de question et avec férocité, presque avec rage, elle happe les lèvres de Liam et l'embrasse ****passionnément**

Fin du Flash-back

C'est complètement affalée sur Liam que je me suis «réveillée»,ma main dans ses cheveux comme pour accentuer le baiser mais le pire…oh, le pire …c'est que si les effets de la potion ne s'étaient pas dissipés ,j'aurais pu très bien le balancer sur la table et faire autre chose que l'embrasser et cela ne m'aurait pas déranger. Foutues hormones de loup, foutue potion et foutus mecs!

Dans tout les cas, je vais les tuer.

Ma main part toute seule et s'écrase sur la joue de Liam dans un bruit sourd. Je ne mesure pas ma force et sa tête semble se dévisser.

«CLAC!»

Andy vient de rentrer dans la ronde des claques et Orion se tient la joue.

«CLAC-CLAC!»

Et un aller-retour pour James.

Lili s'approche de lui et l'air devient étrangement électrique.

«Vous voulez la guerre, dit-elle d'un ton calme que démentent ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs, très bien, vous l'avez…»

Et c'est dans un silence de plomb que nous sortons de la Grande Salle.

Vengeance.

POV de James Potter:

«VOUS N'ETES QUE DES CRETINS MYSOGINES!!!...»

Tonton Rémus est entrain de nous hurler dessus. C'est fou ce qu'un loup-garou peut avoir comme souffle parce qu'il n'a pratiquement pas respiré entre le «Mais qu'est ce qui m'a fait des élèves pareil?», question rhétorique comme dirait Lili la Harpie et accessoirement ma sœur, et «Vous me faîtes honte, vous êtes puérils…», chose qu'on a dû hériter de nos parents.

«…COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU RIDICULISER TROIS INNOCENTES ELEVES…»

Innocentes, innocentes, c'est vite dit. Andy est une véritable mante religieuse (mais elle fait des super blagues quand elle est avec nous, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent), Noa est une bombe à retardement (qu'on ne peut désamorcer qu'avec du chocolat tellement elle est accro), et Lili est un mélange de Gorgone-Harpie avec un soupçon du Montre du Loch Ness. Je dois préciser que ces trois-là sont très douées pour ce qui de se venger d'une de nos blagues comme le jour où Andy a mit des photos nous représentant aussi nu que le jour de notre naissance sur les panneaux d'affichages parce que nous avions mit une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier du style «Jeune fille en fleur mais frustrée recherche mâle dominant pour nuits coquines» ou bien… Je vais m'arrêter là car la liste est très longue.

«…JE VAIS VOUS DONNER UNE RETENUE QUE VOUS N'OUBLIEREZ PAS DE SI TOT…»

Blablabla.

Je baille discrètement et Brennan me donne un léger coup de coude. C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis attentif…N'empêche que tonton Rémus, tout professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il est, a complètement oublié que lui aussi était un farceur dans sa folle jeunesse (c'est-à-dire à l'époque des dinosaures), bon d'accord cette farce était d'un très mauvais goût selon son point de vue et surement celui des filles, mais il ne faut pas en faire un fromage non plus. En fait, je pense que c'est pour ça que Tonton nous crie dessus depuis tout à l'heure et le fait que la pleine lune est dans deux jours et qu'il ne soit pas à prendre avec des baguettes doit aussi jouer en notre défaveur. Quand à sa retenue, c'est toujours la même chose: c'est celle qu'on n'oubliera pas…Moi, j'ai envie de lui dire «cool Raoul!», mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait.

Mais par tous les enchanteurs décrépis, qu'il change de disque, parce qu'entendre toujours le même refrain cela devient fatiguant. D'ailleurs, je me remets à bailler. Nouveau coup de coude de Brennan…D'accord, d'accord je suis _attentif._

«…JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE FAIRE DES BLAGUES…»

J'essaye de retenir un nouveau bâillement, c'est vrai quoi! J'ai plein de choses à faire: m'excuser auprès de Lili, histoire de ne pas avoir la tête tranchée par ma délicate sœur et ses hippogriffes d'amies, puis essayer d'échapper à leur vengeance, ce qui ne sera pas facile vu qu'Andy connaît toutes les cachettes des serpentards (étant serpentarde elle-même, cela va beaucoup l'aider à nous débusquer), et qu'elle est bizarrement à la bonne avec Rogue (une histoire de chaudron qui explose et de sauvetage in-extrémis), donc il faut qu'on les trouve avant qu'elle n'aille le voir et qu'on se fasse transformer en limace à deux têtes demain matin dans la Grande Salle.

…

…

C'est bizarre, j'ai une drôle de sensation au creux des reins…ce n'est pas vrai! Je me retourne discrètement vers Orion qui me fait un petit sourire innocent. Je le savais: il me matte le cul! Depuis qu'il à découvert son homosexualité, Orion Black tente par tous les moyens de me convaincre que je le suis aussi et veut me mettre dans son lit. Ces Gryffondors, tous des obsédés aux poussées d'hormones! J'ai presque failli coucher avec Andy pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé mais Orion avait prévu le coup et je suis maintenant chasse gardée de Môsieur«je-te-veux-je-t'aurais». Quand les gryffis ont une idée dans la tête ils ne l'ont pas ailleurs…

Réflexion faîte, c'est l'inverse pour Orion.

Donc, en clair, je suis dans une pièce avec un lycanthrope qui nous hurle dessus comme si il était à un concert de rock, un autre qui hoche la tête en faisant semblant d'être intéressé ( ses yeux qui se ferment tout seuls le trahissent), Liam qui regarde les longs doigts du Strangulot ( _Nda: créature vu dans le tome trois, au moment où Harry rentre pour la 1__ère__ fois dans le bureau de Lupin_) d'un air enamouré (Noa a dû lui endommager le cerveau) et un Black qui me prend pour son quatre heures et qui trouverait drôle de me violer sur place. Merlin, au secours!

«…ET J'ENLEVE CINQUANTE POINTS A GRYFFONDOR ET A SERPENTARD!!!»

Grand silence.

C'est fini? Il a arrêté de crier? Non, parce que ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai une sœur et des amies qui doivent devenir des psychopathes quelque part dans le château. Je m'éloigne d'Orion qui n'a pas arrêter de me matter en poussant des petit soupirs d'envie, et me dirige vers la porte avec Liam qui n'a toujours pas quitter le Strangulot des yeux. Bon sang, Noa lui a endommagé la partie du cerveau qui lui sert normalement à différencier les filles des créatures moches aux doigts complètement rachitiques.

«Les garçons, quoique les filles vous fassent, les professeurs se sont mis d'accord pour ne pas intervenir.

Cette phrase a pour mérite de faire sortir Liam de sa léthargie (Miracle! il arrive à reconnaître les voix humaines) et il manque de se prendre le mur en pleine figure tellement il se retourne surpris.

-Professeur…c'est de la discrimination…c'est…

-Une question de survie, le coupe tonton Rémus avec un sourire maraudesque, je vous rappelle que la dernière fois qu'un professeur s'est mêlée à vos histoires, on a dû envoyer le professeur Trelamwey à Saint-Mangouste pour lui enlever les défenses d'éléphant qui lui sont «accidentellement» poussées…Maintenant DEHORS»

Nous sommes dans le couloir, on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux (bien qu'Orion les dévie parfois vers un point plus au Sud) pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, c'est Brennan qui résume notre pensée commune:

«On est dans la merde»

POV de Liam Sank:

Je touche ma lèvre. Ouch, elle n'est pas allée de main morte. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Noa est batteuse dans l'équipe des griffons. En tout cas, je ne regrette rien, elle m'a embrassé, c'est tout ce qui compte! Non pas que je sois amoureux d'elle…non…Noa est juste ensorcelante…envoutante…obsédante…D'accord, je suis carrément accro de cette fille, de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de son odeurs, de ses mains, de ses sei…

«AÏE!»

C'est Brennan qui vient de frapper la tête et comme il est aussi délicat que sa sœur, ma tête se dévisse pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

«Espèce de serpentard dépravé, quand tu veux fantasmer sur ma sœur, ne m'en fait pas profiter s'il te plaît!

Je souris, moqueur, Brennan est toujours très gêné quand on parle de sexe et encore plus quand il s'agit de ses sœurs.

-Quoi Lupin? Tu as peur que mon serpent fasse mumuse avec une certaine louve?

-Pitié! Arrête, pense à mes chastes oreilles!»

Chastes, à mon avis cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a que ses oreilles qui le soient. Bon, heureusement pour moi, il ne m'a pas fait une crise de lougarouthisme aigue quand je lui ais dit que j'en pinçais pour Noa, sinon mon cadavre n'aurait jamais été retrouvé, au lieu de cela il m'a dit de me munir de sort de protection et de m'accrocher à mon caleçon. Sympas le frangin! Tiens, ses cheveux deviennent rouges, il doit être très gêné.

«Je me demande ce que donnera votre couple, murmure Orion en ne quittant pas les fesses de James des yeux

-Attends, nous ne sommes pas encore là, pour l'instant j'en suis dans ma technique d'approche et arrête de regarder les fesses de Jamesie parce qu'il ne marche pas droit!»

C'est vrai, James doit sentir le regard insistant d'Orion sur son popotin parce qu'il zigzague, passant d'un mur a un autre comme s'il avait bu. Ce qui donne une sorte de déhancher qui confirme ma théorie comme quoi Jamesie a dû être une poule dans une autre vie.

«Attention James, tu vas prendre une armure, lui lance Brennan goguenard

-Je pourrais faire attention, si Monsieur «je ne pense qu'à ça» arrêtait de me reluquer les fesses!!!

-Moi? Te reluquer?, dit Orion en prenant une pose dramatique, Non, j'admire à sa juste valeur le merveilleux spécimen mâle qu'il y a devant moi.»

James grommelle dans sa barbe inexistante sur «ces saletés de griffons qui ont les hormones en ébullition» puis il accélère le pas pour échapper au regard gourmand (je lance le même à Noa donc je sais reconnaître ce genre de regard) d'Orion. A côté de moi, Brennan soupire puis tire un vieux morceau de parchemin.

Les choses sérieuses commencent, la mission «Sauvons nos tête et accessoirement le reste» peut débuter.

«Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises»

Brennan étale la carte sur le sol pendant que le plan du château apparaît petit à petit à l'encre verte. On cherche les petits points qui indiqueraient la position des filles mais rien. Orion (qui s'est pratiquement collé à James) soupire:

«Elles ont dû se rendre incartables»

Génial, chouette soirée en perspective: partir à la recherche de folles furieuses qui peuvent nous tuer à tout moment. Je suis même sûr qu'à cet instant Noa doit imaginer plus de mille façons de me torturer…Moi, je penserais plutôt aux mille façons de la torturer de _plaisir_.

Obsédé?

Pas du tout, je laisse ce rôle à Orion mais comme tout bon serpentard qui se respecte, quand je veux quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'avoir.

Et Noa est un morceau de premier choix.

Prochaine résolution: ne pas lui dire en face si je veux garder ma tête sur les épaules.

Brennan lance des sorts sur la Carte pour localiser les filles et en même temps me lance des regards noirs. Comme si c'était ma faute! Bon, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de mettre de la Passionaria dans le verre des filles mais s'il n'avait pas voulu à tout prix se venger et s'il ne m'avait pas dit que Noa me trouvais mignon cela ne serait jamais arrivé! Noa…sa peau douce…ses lèvres si tentantes quand elle croque du chocolat…

Et me voilà repartit dans mes fantasmes.

Il faut que je me concentre.

Soudain, un grincement de porte se fait entendre pas très loin de là où nous sommes. Vite, sans hésiter je saisis le bras de James et d'Orion pendant que Brennan range en catastrophe la Carte et on se cache tout les quatre derrière une statue d'un sorcier avec une jambe de bois et un drôle d'œil qui semble nous regarder avec désapprobation. Il doit être près de dix heures et demie, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un préfet qui fasse sa ronde nocturne. Je sens un tissu léger et doux comme de la soie qui me recouvre.

La Cape d'invisibilité de James.

Oh, j'adore ce mec…Orion me lance un regard noir, et j'ai la nette impression que je n'arrête pas de penser à voix haute ce soir.

T'inquiète Orion, moi c'est plutôt les corps avec plus de formes qui m'attirent comme celui de…Nonononon, cela suffit de fantasmer! Bon, voyons qui est ce qui se promène dans le château à cette heure.

Oh.

Oooooooh.

Qui vois-je?

Al et Loucia qui sortent d'une salle de classe vide, petits canaillous!

Brennan respire fort dans mon cou, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une vache derrière moi. Et oui, mon pauvre Brennan, les jeunes de nos jours ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient à notre époque (vous ne voyez pas l'auréole au-dessus de ma tête, je suis un vrai petit ange)…Dans tout les cas, leurs vêtements ne sont pas froissés, ils ont l'air clean. Sauf que je peux remarquer, quand ce couple de grands timides passe devant la statue, que Loucia tient dans sa main une potion bleue turquoise et qu'elle tourne la tête dans tout les sens comme pour voir si la voie est libre.

Je me tourne vers Brennan avec un grand sourire, j'ai trouvé le moyen de savoir où sont les filles. Ils ne nous restent plus qu'à les suivre.

POV de Noa:

Penchées au-dessus d'un chaudron qui bouillonne, Lili, Andy et moi ressemblons aux méchantes sorcières des contes pour enfants. Sauf que c'est bien la réalité et que nous somme effectivement très méchantes.

«Une pincée d'Ancolie, fleur qui mène aux rêves, trois pétales de rose rouge, fleur de la passion et un soupçon de saponaire…»

Notre potion est presque prête, il ne reste plus que les Larmes de Vélanes que Loucia et Al doivent nous apporter. Et oui, on a embauché les frangins-frangines, mais faut dire que ce n'était pas dur de les convaincre: il suffisait de leur promettre d'éloigner les garçons lors de leurs «tête à tête»…

Andy s'entraîne à réciter la formule, les Maraudeurs vont avoir très mal, vraiment très mal, même un trou de souris de ne pourra les cacher de la honte qui va bientôt les…Oulala, je me laisse un peu trop embarquer par mon rôle de Vengeresse sans cœur et sans pitié.

Mais que font Al et Loucia? Pourvut qu'ils ne se soient pas fait attraper par Rusard ou pire par les quatre imbéciles. Ces Maraudeurs…Ce Maraudeur…Liam…Pourquoi je reviens toujours à lui quand je pense aux Maraudeurs?

Le premier qui pense que c'est parce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, je lui mets une telle gifle qu'il sera en orbite en moins temps qui lui faudra pour dire «Les Maraudeurs sont tous des crétins».

…

…

«Noa?»

…

…

Mais pourquoi je pense à lui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

«NOA LUPIN!»

Hein? Quoi?

Lili me regarde bizarrement.

«Dis-moi Noa : _tu n'a pas aimé embrasser__ Liam_?»

Question piège.

Devant mon silence , Andy a laissé tomber son livre qui tombe sur le tapis poussiéreux. Il faut vraiment penser à faire le ménage dans cette salle…Mais Lili et Andy n'ont pas l'air de vouloir parler chiffons et essuie-tout magique.

La réponse doit se lire sur mon visage car les filles semblent sur le point de s'évanouir.

«Tu as apprécié!!!»

Vas-y, dit le plus fort Andy, je suis sûre que Rogue, au fond de son cachot humide et puant, n'a pas très bien entendu.

Je sens mes joues devenir toute rouge mais avant qu'elles ne puissent ajouter quelque chose, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas à faire réveiller les morts et Albus et James basculent sur le sol. Derrière eux, j'aperçois Liam et Brennan tout sourire qui encadre une Loucia furibonde. James se relève en s'époussetant négligemment.

«Chouette cachette que vous avez là, les filles, par contre pour votre mot de passe, il faudra repasser.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a notre mot de passe? Et puis d'abord comment vous êtes rentré? demande Lili avec agressivité

-Ma chère sœur, répond James d'un ton docte, mais avec le mot de passe, bien sur!Et puis toute personne qui vous connaît un peu, arrive à trouver ce qui vous sert de «clef».

-En plus, cela manque d'originalité: «Les Maraudeurs sont des fientes de pigeons mutants», vraiment c'est trop…basique, nous informe Brennan en rentrant dans la salle d'un air nonchalant.

-Bin, allez-y, faîtes comme chez vous, ne vous gênez pas surtout!

-Merci Andy, je savais que l'on pouvait compter sur ton sens de la politesse»

Je ne dis rien et Liam non plus. Il me dévisage comme s'il voulait connaître mes pensées les plus intimes. Heeeuu, j'espère qu'il n'est pas légilimen parce qu'à cet instant précis, mes pensées feraient rougir le plus pâle des fantômes. C'est la voix au perchée de James qui me fait redescendre sur terre.

«Oh, un chaudron! Tu vois j'avais raison Brie-Brie, elles sont allées demander un coup de main à leur copain Rogue.

-Et oui, mon petit Jamesichou, mais, il ne leur manquerai pas un ingrédient par hasard?»

Brennan, tout en parlant, sort de sa poche un petit flacon bleu qu'il agite sous les yeux furieux d'Andy. Les larmes de Vélanes. Lili grimace et regarde Albus qui semble se moquer éperdument des éclairs visuels que lui lance sa sœur. Loucia, par contre, a l'air en colère: ses rendez-vous ultra-méga-romantique sans avoir les garçons dans les pattes semblent compromis.

«Tiens, et si on mettait ça pour voir ce que les filles avaient préparé comme vengeance»

Et avant que l'on puisse faire un simple geste, Brennan verse tout le flacon de Larmes de Vélanes dans la potion bouillonnante. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, une fumée blanche et épaisse sort du chaudron et nous enveloppe complètement. Comme prise d'une intuition subite, je prends la main de Liam et la sert de toute mes force . La fumée continu de s'épaissir, je ne vois plus les murs, le sol, même mes amis ont disparu. Seule la main de Liam qui sert la mienne est mon point de repère. Je ne peux plus bouger, plus respirer…Soudain, la fumée tourne sur elle-même, formant un tourbillon de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus rapide. Des voix se font entendre, elles se mélangent pour former un long hurlement. Elles hurlent leur colère, leur tristesse, leur haine…Je peux le ressentir, leurs émotions me traversent.

«NOA»

Quelqu'un m'appelle.

«NOA»

Liam m'a lâché la main.

«NOA»

Je ne vois plus personne.

«NOA»

Il n'y a plus de voix.

«NOA»

Je ferme les yeux et je me sens tomber.

«NOA»

…

…

…

"NOA"


	3. chocolat et noms étranges

Chapitre 3 : chocolat et noms étranges…

POV de Noa :

Oulala !! Ma tête…

J'ai l'impression qu'une bande de Lutins de Cornouailles s'amusent à danser la polka entre mes deux oreilles. Allez, il faut que j'ouvre les yeux.

Grumph ! Qui est-ce qui a allumé la lumière ?

Des formes floues s'agitent dans mon champ de vision et je me demande si les autres sont encore en vie. Non pas que je sois sans cœur mais ce que j'ai devant les yeux ressemble plus à des espèces de…choses…trucs…bizarres, qui ont l'air vaguement d'êtres humains.

Génial, j'ai atterris dans la quatrième dimension.

« Elle est réveillée !! »

Sans rire.

Le fait que j'ouvre les yeux doit surement le prouver.

Bien sur que non je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, c'est juste que mon estomac fait des loopings, les lutins dans mon crâne se sont mis à la techno…Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Me demande une voix qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Lily.

Je cligne des yeux.

Tiens, c'est Lily.

Re-génial, mon cerveau n'est pas parti dans l'espace intersidéral. Je m'inquiétais justement de savoir si j'avais atteins le même âge mentale que Brennan.

Je suis méchante, je suis très méchante.

« Noa, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Lily en mode mère-poule. Je dois vraiment avoir une tête qui fait peur pour qu'elle s'inquiète comme cela. Bon, il faut que je me lève, histoire de voir si je suis encore en vie ou si c'est le fruit de mon imagination. En plus, le carrelage, c'est très confortable quand _justement_ on n'est pas allongé dessus. Donc je plie la jambe…voila…l'autre jambe maintenant…parfait…je me redresse un petit peu…magnifique…tombe dans les bras de Liam…

QUOI !! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! ERREUR ! ERREUR !

Sans que je puisse bouger un petit doigt, je me retrouve dans la position de la demoiselle en détresse, c'est à dire dans les bras de Liam, collée contre son torse. Bon sang…

J'ai dû faire quelque chose qui n'a pas plus au créateur de l'univers pour qu'il me punisse comme ça.

Au fait, Lili attends toujours ma réponse et vu son état de stresse, je pense qu'il faut que je lui donne, sous peine de commettre un homicide involontaire.

« Je vais bien, dis-je d'une petite voix, et les autres ? »

Lili soupire (elle n'a pas ma mort sur la conscience) et me fait un vague geste de la main pour me montrer Brennan et compagnie qui sont agglutinés à la fenêtre. Genre, nous sommes très intéressés par le paysage. Petite minute…Comment est-ce possible qu'il fasse jour ? Non parce que la dernière fois que j'ai fermé les yeux il faisait nuit…Ne me dites pas qu'on a passé la journée dans cette salle ?

On va se faire tuer.

Bon, Liam, mon fidèle porteur, tu peux te tourner un petit peu.

Merci beaucoup.

Y a pas à dire, mais être la demoiselle en détresse à certains avantages (non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez !). Par Merlin…

LA SALLE EST PROPRE !!

Moment de stupeur.

Non, je ne suis pas obsédée par la saleté. Non, je ne suis pas une miss-nettoie-tout. Mais, il faut avouer que la salle est beaucoup plus sympathique sans ses toiles d'araignées et ses fan…

Soudain tout me reviens en mémoire : la fumée, cette sensation de tomber et ces hurlements, ces cris de pure haine qui m'ont traversés comme si je n'étais rien d'autre que du vide.

Je sens que je vais vomir…

POV d'Andromeda Black :

Alors là, ils ont fait fort…

Bien sur, ils ne pouvaient pas nous laisser préparer notre vengeance bien tranquillement.

Non, les Maraudeurs ont voulu _s'excuser_…

Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre ? Mais non, Môssieurs les Maraudeurs ont voulu faire ça tout de suite, résultat on a dû passer la journée dans une salle miteuse parce qu'un imbécile a voulu jouer au plus fin. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ?

Bon, je fais un rapide tour d'horizon : Lily a l'air fatigué, mais si on prend en compte le fait qu'elle a hurlé sur Brennan pendant dix minutes, je dirai qu'elle a seulement très mal à la gorge. Al et Loucia ont l'air d'aller bien…les autres crétins sans cervelle aussi. Il n'y a que Noa qui donne l'impression d'avoir avalé un Magyar à pointe sans enlever les écailles. Vu qu'elle est toute verte, je vous laisse imaginer…

« Est-ce ça va ? » demande Liam, l'air un peu inquiet

Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Noa vient de rendre tripes et boyaux, espèce de bigleux ! C'est sûr qu'elle a l'air d'aller rien !

« Whoua ! T'as l'air d'un fantôme Noa ! »

Le tact et James…une longue et douloureuse histoire d'amour.

Bon, maintenant il faudrait penser à sortir. Peut-être pour voir combien de points la veille Gogo nous a enlevé quand elle a remarqué notre absence. Mais avant que je puisse faire un pas vers la porte, je peux entendre la voix d'Al qui s'écrit :

« Hé, venez voir : il y a quelque chose de bizarre ! »

Quoi encore ? Al a découvert le secret des cochons volants ? Non ? Bon alors, pourquoi il regarde le mur avec des yeux qui lui sortent de la tête ?

Je m'approche et découvre la réponse : sur le mur est accroché un calendrier. Jusque là rien d'extraordinaire. C'est la date marquée dessus qui me fait prendre conscience dans la galère dans laquelle on s'est mis. 14 octobre 1995…

Mon frère se met à rire, de cette espèce de rire-aboiement qui montre bien qu'il est le fils de notre père.

« J'adore les blagues comme ça, non mais vraiment les filles…Vous êtes douées !!

-La ferme Orion ! Sers toi du seul neurone actif qu'il te reste : on était en quelle année hier soir ? Et juste pour info, regarde autour de toi, tu verras que la salle n'est pas que propre, elle a changé, tout à changé…

- 2018…Bordel ! Ce n'est pas une blague ! »

Orion s'arrête de rire et me regarde fixement pendant quelques minutes comme s'il voulait comprendre ce à quoi je pense. Mais je suis une Black et une Serpentarde, deux raisons qui me permettent de cacher mes sentiments et mon inquiétude. Parce que oui, il y a quelque chose de changer et s'il faut des preuves, le visage de Noa me suffit. Elle a toujours été la plus sensible de la bande malgré l'impression de force qu'elle veut donner. Et là, sa sensibilité lui donne un air verdâtre qui ne lui va pas du tout.

« Il ya autre chose, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, il y a…

Elle déglutit comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. C'est ça où le Magyar a pointe refait surface et Liam devrait s'écarter pour ne pas se faire arroser.

- Raconte-nous avec tes mots, murmure Lili en lui prenant les mains

-Quand Brennan a mit les larmes de Vélanes –l'intéressé tente de se faire tout petit sous les regards noirs - vous n'avez pas entendu des voix ?

-Des voix ? Non. Je me suis sentie partir mais je n'ai rien entendue. »

Tout les autres hochent la tête avec un air surprit mais c'est vrai que Noa ne montre pas souvent ses pouvoirs chamaniques. Elle n'est pas du genre à faire tourner les guéridons. Cela doit être de ça qu'elle parle…les voix…les esprits…Un coup d'œil du côté de Brennan et Loucia me suffit pour comprendre qu'ils pensent comme moi.

« Et qu'est ce qu'elles disaient ces voix ? demande James avec un air sérieux que je ne connais pas.

C'est vrai que parfois j'oublis qu'il n'a pas que de l'air chaud entre ses oreilles et qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour ses amis.

« Elles hurlaient …je pouvais sentir leur haine…leur tristesse »

Charmant. Tout à fait charmant. Par Merlin, comment fait Noa pour ne pas devenir folle ? Moi, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais pété un câble.

« OK, ce n'est pas que les histoires de fantômes, d'esprits ne m'intéresse pas mais il faudrait savoir ce que l'on fait ! »

Mes mots semblent les réveiller. Tant mieux, plus on réfléchit mieux on trouvera une solution.

Orion a l'air de comprendre _enfin _le problème. Ce n'est pas trop tôt…

« Alors ce n'est pas une blague… »

Qu'est ce qu'ils sont long à la détente…

« Non ce n'est pas une blague : les larmes de Vélanes ont des effets encore inconnues, c'est pour ça qu'il faut les utilisés avec PARCIMONIE ET DELICATESSE !! »

Tout le monde sursaute.

« Bon, il faut trouver une solution, parce que là on est dans la panade !

-D'accord, dit Lili avec une voix de commandant en chef, essayons de récapituler…

-Les larmes de Vélanes nous ont emmenés dans le passé, coupe Brennan qui a oublié qu'il devait se faire oublier

-Hé mec, j'adore ton résumé !

Et mon imbécile de frère frappe la main de l'autre imbécile avec un air profondément …imbécile.

-On se calme les garçons, reprend notre « commandant », il faut savoir exactement pourquoi et comment on est arrivé là.

-Peut-être les esprits, que Noa a vus, sont pour quelque chose dans ce problème ? demande Loucia, parlant pour la première fois.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais entendue parler de ce phénomène, répond sa sœur, toujours dans les bras de son preux chevalier en armure. Notez que j'ai de quoi la faire enrager pour le restant de sa vie, ou de sa scolarité.

-J'ai jamais vu ça dans les livres non plus, affirme James

- Tu connais le chemin de la bibliothèque, toi ? »

Dispute chez les Potter.

Quand James et Lili commencent comme ça, rien ne les arrêtent. Ils s'adorent mais ils se cherchent continuellement des poux dans la tête. Le mieux à faire et de s'assoir et de regarder la scène comme un match de quidditch. Sauf qu'on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Mais je ne suis pas folle pour me mettre entre les deux Potter, ils sont très forts en sortilèges et métamorphoses. Donc le mieux est d'attendre que la tempête se calme toute seule, en espérant qu'on puisse retourner à notre problème le plus vite possible.

« Et moi je suis la fille cachée de Dumbledore !!

-Dans ce cas, je suis ravie de vous connaître ma chère, vous et vos amis. »

Nos têtes tournent tellement vite que je peux entendre le « Crack » que font nos cervicales .Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Non. Le plus important c'est ce vieillard que je n'ai vu que sur de tableaux ou des cartes de Chocogrenouille. Devant nous, Albus Dumbledore nous regarde en souriant.

POV d'Albus Potter :

On est dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

On est dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

On est dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

On est…

Je crois que j'ai enfin assimilé l'information.

On est dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

En fait, pas du tout.

J'observe le vieil homme qui sourit comme s'il était dans une pub de potion pour nettoyer les dents, ses yeux pétillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes. C'est bizarre, étrange et dérangeant de se dire qu'il ya quelques heures à peine, je pouvais voir le même homme, dans ce même bureau mais peint sur un tableau accroché avec le reste des peintures représentant les anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Devant moi, il y a une personne qui ne ressemble pas du tout à son portrait : Dumbledore a l'air plus fatigué, plus fragile que sur son tableau. Des rides dessinent son visage, lui donnant un air de Père Noel malade. Par contre, niveau vêtement c'est comme les parents l'avais décrit : il porte une longue robe violette avec des lunes et des soleils en argent. C'est d'un chic. Mode pour grand-père loufoque assuré.

« Bon, je crois que nous nous sommes assez observé, jeunes gens, pouvons nous commencer les présentations ?

-Comment avez-su que nous étions ici ? demande Andy d'un ton brusque

-La magie fait parfois des choses étranges Miss…

-Black, je m'appelle Andromeda Black et voici mon frère jumeau, Orion – il incline la tête- nous sommes les enfants de Sirius Black et de Julie Donovan.

- Je l'aurais devinez Miss Black. Votre frère et vous, ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.

Un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux des jumeaux. Trop fugace pour qu'on le remarque mais moi, je l'ai vu. Cela doit être difficile pour eux de ressemblez à un homme qu'ils n'ont vu qu'en photo, qu'ils ne connaissent qu'a travers les souvenirs de ceux qu'ils l'ont connu.

-Pour revenir à cette question, je dirais que j'ai pu sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas à cause d'une altération dans la magie qui imprègne Poudlard et… »

Il ne va pas nous faire un exposé non plus !

Je sens la main de Loucia qui sert la mienne. Heureusement que je suis avec elle.

« Mais nous sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Savez- vous qui je suis jeunes gens ?

-Albus Dumbledore, dit Brennan

Le dit Albus (j'arrive toujours pas à croire que je m'appelle comme lui) sourit.

-Et vous êtes mort, reprend Brennan

-Je n'en doute pas jeune homme mais ainsi va la vie, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Euh…oui.

-Mais au fait, à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ? »

C'est Lili qui se lance :

« Je m'appelle Lili Potter, je suis la fille d'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley – elle nous montre James et moi- ce sont mes frères James et Albus »

A mon nom, Dumbledore tourne la tête vers moi et me fixe comme si j'étais un cadeau tombé du ciel. Puis les Lupin se présentent mais moi je n'écoute pas : la main de Loucia et le regard perçant du vieil homme me déconcentre. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on est passé au rayon X.

« Bon, maintenant que les banalités d'usages ont été faites, jeunes gens, que vais-je faire de vous ? »

La question à cent mille gallions.

Et comme toute question de ce style, personne ne répond. Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on dise ? « Nous sommes dans le passé, chouette ! Essayons de nous fondre dans la masse ! »… Nooooooooooooooooon ! Nous fondre dans le décor des années 90 est tout bonnement impossible, à part si en nous voyant, vous croyez que nous sommes des clones tellement nous ressemblons à nos parents. Mais…attendez une petite seconde…1995…Mon père a quinze ans !! Je crois que je fais de l'hyperventilation ou bien de l'asthme parce que je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Par toutes les verrues de Merlin mais dans quelle merdouille on s'est mis ! Parce que si je me souviens bien, quand mon père avait quinze ans , l'autre face de serpent n'était pas mort…On ne pouvait pas tombé plus bas ! Nous voici revenus au temps des méchants-pas-beaux encapuchonnés et de leur chef « J'ai fait un lifting qui est complètement raté »…

« Hé Al, qu'est ce que tu dirais de Vador ? »

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'Orion raconte ? Ce n'est pas possible, il y a quoi dans l'air pour les rendre aussi…Parce que en plus il a l'air d'attendre une réponse !

« Gné ? »

D'accord, ce n'est pas une réponse de première qualité mais je viens de faire un voyage dans le passé alors laissez moi le temps de m'habituer à tout ça. Parce que c'est peut-être habituel pour la plupart d'entre nous de voyager dans le temps et de parler avec un mort qui n'est pas encore mort mais pour moi, c'est tout nouveau alors…

« Tu sais pour nos noms d'emprunt. Vador ça te plaît ? »

Et voila Orion partit dans _La Guerre des Etoiles_. C'est son film moldu préféré, il connaît les répliques par cœurs. Pitié, qu'il nous fasse pas Maître Yoda…S'il le fait, je sens que je vais pousser Noa à le frapper.

« Al, je suis ton père »

Raté, j'ai le droit à Dark Vador…

Si quelqu'un m'entendant : « AU SECOURS ! »

POV de Noa Lupin :

« Al, je suis ton père »

Si je n'avais pas si mal à la tête, j'aurais éclaté de rire devant le visage d'Al. Il ressemble à quelqu'un à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'il doit nettoyer les cachots de Rogue avec une brosse à dents. Hilarant !

Oui, j'ai un côté Serpentard et je l'assume très bien !

Bon revenons à nos moutons…ou plutôt à nos noms d'emprunt. Dumbledore est plongé dans une conversation sur Obi-wan Kenobi avec Orion qui fait de grands moulinets de bras pour expliquer. Après tout ce qu'il nous a dit, je le trouve bien tranquille papi Dumby…

Surtout qu'il nous a annoncé qu'on ne pouvait pas rentrer chez nous de si tôt, vu que les larmes de Vélanes n'avaient pas encore été étudiées, de plus il n'était pas sûr que cela soit ça qui nous ait amené jusqu'ici. Mais bienvenu en 1995 les enfants ! Et profiter de vos vacances entre un directeur qui imite Yoda et un psychopathe qui veut éradiquer les trois quart des sorciers et accessoirement tout les moldus. Allez, tous avec moi : « YOUPI ! ». Ce qui pourrait ce traduire par…Non, c'est trop grossier, même pour moi !

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui un nouveau nom…

Wolf, Moon…Ben oui, on ne change pas les choses qui gagnent…Mais il ne faut pas que cela ça trop évident…

Voyons voir…

Dans l'ancien langage cela donne « Gaur » pour loup-garou…

Vu que Brennan et Loucia n'ont pas l'air de désapprouver, nous nous appelons dorénavant les Gaur…Moi, je trouve que cela sonne bien, mais les ricanements des autres me fait douter …Oh, et puis zut ! Ils n'ont qu'à chercher, ils verront que ce n'est pas si facile que ça que de trouver un nouveau nom !

« Vous connaissez l'ancien langage Miss ? »

Tiens, papi a quitté la Force pour se joindre au commun des mortels…Non Liam, je n'ai pas mes ragnagnas, je suis en manque de chocolat c'est tout !

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient du Futur que l'on est forcément des incultes »

Pourquoi ils me regardent tous en fronçant les sourcils ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Sinon je m'excuse pour ceux qui se sont sentis visé (et à juste titre !), je voulais dire que tout le monde n'avait pas le QI d'une grenouille.

Après plusieurs minutes de reflétions intenses (certains cerveaux sont en surchauffe !...Pitié donnez- moi du chocolat ou je fais un malheur !), tout le monde à décidé d'utiliser l'ancien langage. Donc les Potter s'appelleront « Leucos » qui fait référence à l'éclaire et les Black seront les « Cunos » qui veut dire chien…D'accord, on a essayé de se rapprocher de quelque chose de familier mais personne ne le remarquera…Enfin, je l'espère !

Quant à Liam, il s'est choisit un nom très discret, mais alors plus discret que celui-là tu meurs !

« Cingeto » qui veut dire guerrier…Pfft, plus arrogant que lui, tu…J'ai l'impression que je fais mourir beaucoup de personnes. Bref, ne tentons pas le destin, en clair, Mister « Je me la pète mais je suis un véritable fantasme ambulant » c'est choisi un nom qui lui va comme un gant quoique moi je l'aurais appelé …

Je reste polie.

Je reste polie et calme.

Je reste polie, calme et concentrée.

Pourquoi il n'a que des bonbons au citron le Dumby ? Il ne connaît pas le chocolat ? Tiens, c'est bizarre ces petites lumières qui sortent de sa baguette.

« Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? »

Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Il devrait s'enregistrer pour économiser de la salive. Et le chocolat ? Quand est-ce qu'il nous propose du chocolat ?

Je dois rester concentrer.

Concentration !

Concentration !

Concentration !

CHOCOLAT !

« Bien, je dois vous répartir jeunes gens »

Mais qu'il m'énerve celui-là avec ses « jeunes gens », on l'appelle pas « l'ancêtre » non ? Olalala, je crois que je suis entrain de passer la ligne rouge !

Personne ne réagit quand Dumbledore nous annonce qu'on sera dans la Maison où nous avons été répartis en première année car c'est plus pratique pour tout le monde. C'est tellement logique !

Une odeur me titille les narines.

Chocolat.

Quelqu'un a du chocolat.

Je passe en mode furtif, c'est-à-dire que j'essaye de ne pas grogner et de baver sur le plancher car cela fait mauvais genre, puis je m'approche de cette délicieuse odeur.

James…

C'est James qui sent le chocolat !

« Miss Lupin, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Moui , je murmure tout en ne quittant pas ma proie des yeux.

Proie qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Noa ? Tu…

-…sens le chocolat »

James écarquille les yeux en comprenant. Il faut savoir que je ne suis pas une droguée du chocolat mais quand période de stress…OK, OK, je suis une inconditionnelle du chocolat sous toute ses formes et surtout en période de stress comme par exemple maintenant.

Doucement, tout doucement, James met sa main dans sa poche et en sort un tout petit bonbon au chocolat. Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en contenterais…D'un mouvement rapide je m'empare de mon précieux chocolat et je ronronne quand il fond dans ma bouche.

Hummm, c'est divin !

Liam rigole pendant que Brennan secoue la tête d'un air désespéré .Il verra quand il sera en manque de caféine, rira bien qui rira le dernier. Je suis chocophile et fière de l'être !

« Bon, après cet interlude, je vais vous conduire dans la Grande Salle »

Tu nous emmène où tu veux papi, j'ai eu mon chocolat, je peux mourir tranquille.

Au moment de sortir, pris d'un instinct soudain, je me retourne et c'est comme si je l'avais appelée en faisant ce simple geste.

Elle.

Une petite fille blonde avec des grands yeux bleus qui me regarde en souriant. Personne ne la remarque. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'a voir. Je soupire alors que Lili et Andy me pousse vers la porte. Ce séjour en 1995 s'annonce plus compliqué que prévu.

« Au fait, jeunes gens, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, je vous ais lancé un sort qui vous empêche de dire qui vous êtes aux autres sous peines d'intolérables souffrances »

Oui ! Nous aussi on vous aime ! Donc c'était ça les petites lumières…

Je fais une petite rectification : bienvenue à l'époque d'un Dumby sado-maso et d'un Voldemort complètement frappa-dingue. Entre ces deux là , lequel choisissez-vous ? Réponse unanime : on préfère se noyer dans le lac ! Et en prime embrasser le calamar géant !

Et c'est avec cette joie et cette bonne humeur que nous poussons les portes de la Grande Salle où une centaine de visages nous observent avec curiosité. Merlin, Viviane et tous les chevaliers de la Table ronde, faîtes que tout se passe bien !

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphph

Bonjour,

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard mais j'étais vraiment en panne d'inspiration et j'avais mes partiels. Deux raisons qui ont fait que j'ai mis du temps à écrire. Encore une fois je m'excuse...

Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre et j'accepte toute remarque pour l'améliorer ( ou pour me dire qu'il est génial, j'aime bien les deux ! ;) ).

Merci à Superluna pour ses conseils, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé et merci à Alixe qui grâce à son site "fanfiction : mode d'emploi" m'a donné envie d'écrire. Pour ceux où celles qui veulent se lancer dans l'écriture, je leur recommande vivement d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Un merci ( promis c'est le dernier, après j'arrête !) à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, cela me touche énormément que cette histoire vous plaise.

Prochain chapitre...Heuuu...Avant la fin du monde...


End file.
